


If Near Unity

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Reverend Amos Howell shrugged as soon as he came across a man and a stray cat in Smallville.





	If Near Unity

I never owned Superman TAS characters.

 

Reverend Amos Howell shrugged as soon as he came across a man and a stray cat in Smallville. *I couldn't find many humans for my master to control* he thought. He approached them. ''Unity is bliss. Unity is perfect.'' He took them to his master. Unity struck Amos. 

''Stupid! Stupid!''

 

THE END


End file.
